


[PODFIC] This Part of Love

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] You Make Me Feel Like I'm Home Again [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: There was an intimacy to this that Steve had never had before. They slept in the same bed sometimes, sharing warmth in the winter, and it was hard to have any kind of privacy in such a tiny apartment. But this felt bigger than that, somehow. Maybe it was the unthinking trust in the way Bucky let Steve move his head, or just the fact that Steve had never combed anyone else's hair, let alone for someone he cared about so much.Podfic of Taste_is_Sweet's 'This Part of Love'





	[PODFIC] This Part of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Part of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862961) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> Be sure to read Taste_is_Sweet's other works!!! The writing is absolutely amazing and I had so much fun reading it aloud! I can only hope I did it justice :)

RUNTIME: 18:28

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EzBTC-9Gy_JYNKSyAovbLH4wpXwF5egG/view?usp=sharing) to listen!  
or [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-170710429/this-part-of-love-by-taste_is_sweet) to listen on soundcloud !


End file.
